


In an Oblivion

by TwistedMashup



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: "What's a changeling?" says a changeling, Amnesia, In which Strickler loses his memories, The canon diverted... Uh... Somewhere..., This is a collaboration from an open tumblr fic thread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMashup/pseuds/TwistedMashup
Summary: Trollhunters, except someone did something to Strickler's memories and he doesn't know he's a changeling- but of course a series of terrible decisions were made and now here we are![Please read A/N]





	In an Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank everyone who read and joined the thread making this fic into this amazing collaborative masterpiece with various writing styles that blend into one single fic. Lovelots!
> 
> All the amazing authors who took part in this!  
[ @imthegingerninja](https://imthegingerninja.tumblr.com/)  
[@elizabethemerald](https://elizabethemerald.tumblr.com/)  
[@keepin-it-crispy](https://keepin-it-crispy.tumblr.com/)  
[@pastel-cryptids](https://sombra-core.tumblr.com/)  
[@lighterstike](https://lighterstike.tumblr.com/)  
[@redkiteslike](https://redkiteslike.tumblr.com/)  
[@jk-and-melbourne ](https://jk-and-melbourne.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An upheaval puts a series of revelations into light.
> 
> Knowing the truth is one thing but how they handle these revelations is another.

Walter Strickler was just preparing for a date when it all happened. He had just acquainted with one Doctor Barbara Lake a few weeks back through a house call considering Jim’s grades – grades in which have slightly recovered with a bit of his help. In truth, he’d been very worried about the boy, Jim has been missing classes every other week, not to mention the stories that Barbara tell him about the boy returning at very late hours. Though Walter isn’t in a place to oppose the boy, the best he could do was talk to him and give some advice, But how could he possibly do that now?

Barbara mentioned about how much Jim loves to cook, once or twice – maybe more – which made Walter consider giving the boy a gift, maybe get him back to the swing of things. Walter had always thought he was allergic to iron, he would feel an itchy, burning sensation even going near something with iron – better yet something made of pure iron. But there he was, in an attempt to put the pan in a more presentable box to give to Barbara to hand it to his star student, and his hand started to have this burning sensation upon contact. A sensation he had never felt before, it was only as quick as a sting as he abruptly let go. The room filled with a flash though he couldn’t make out what had happened as his surroundings suddenly became brighter. The sensation he felt in his hands a few seconds ago went away – he wasn’t as surprised as his instincts had always stated to stay away from iron– though he also doesn’t know how he survived all these years – but nothing could have ever prepared Walter Strickler for what he was to witness next.

  
Well, that hurt. Walter thought to himself.

He winced and curled his hand to his chest as he waited for the burning sensation to subside. His hand felt cold. Freezing cold.

Shocked, Walter looked down at this hands.

  
After glancing at his hands in confusion he raced to the bathroom mirror. His visage dragged a strangled cry from his throat. He was some kind of monster!

He had claws and horns and…stone skin. How could this have happened? What…what was he?

Strickler fumbled for his phone with his strange claws. He needed to call someone. He desperately needed help. But who?

He had never been close friends with the other faculty. He thought briefly about the strange woman who worked at the museum. Ms. Nomura always treated him differently than the other teachers who took students there on field trips. She would occasionally make jokes he was clearly supposed to get, then get angry when he did not. But she was basically an odd stranger.

Barbara. The name jumped unbidden to his mind. Barbara was a doctor. She would be able to help. But he couldn’t just show up to her house like this, he didn’t want to scare her. Plus she had mentioned she knew Krav Maga, and Walter had never failed to notice the muscular definition to her arms. She might beat him up before he can explain. Who then could he call?

Jim. Jim had always been kind and empathetic. He would understand and help explain things to his mother so he could get medical treatment.

Walter hesitated only a moment more before calling the boy’s number. They had exchanged numbers during a study session. He had said if the boy ever needed him he could call. He didn’t expect to be the one doing the calling.

“Young Atlas,” Walter said when the boy answered. He was startled a little by the change in his timbre, but barreled through. “Jim, I’m having an emergency at my house. Could you please come by?”

  
The vespa ground to a halt as Jim threw his helmet onto the ground and raced toward Strickler’s house.

Was it Goblins? Angor Rot? Jim’s mind raced with fear as he threw open the front door and shoved past the piles of books and old papers that lined the hallway.

Summoning his armor, he listened. He didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. Anothing idea popped into his head. Was this pixies? Is that why Walt was so afraid?

Jim called out “Mr. Strickler? Where are you?”

  
Strickler heard the clatter of Young Atlas entering his house. He had hidden in the kitchen so he wouldn’t surprise the boy.

“Now Young Atlas, this may be a bit of a shock, but I promise I’m still me under this.” Walter called out, then turned the corner to face him.

Many unexpected things had happened in his life. Turning into some kind of monster when he touched the cast iron pan was one. Seeing Jim wearing a full suit of glowing armor with a massive sword on his back was another.

He also wasn’t expecting the look of surprise on Jim’s face to turn to hurt and betrayal, then rage. Jim pulled the sword from his back in a single practiced movement.

“You’re a changeling?” Jim’s voice cracked and broke.

“I’m a wot?” Strickler said.

“Have you been lying to me this entire time? Was this an attempt to get me by myself? To kill me?” The pain in Jim’s voice broke Strickler’s heart. He immediately fell to his knees.

“Jim I had no idea, i dont even know what this is, what i am. I would never, never hurt you. You are as close as a son to me. Please you have to understand.”

“Promise me.” Jim said, tears flowing down his face. “Promise me you had no idea about this.”

  
“I promise! I didn’t know!” Walter said. “I’ve never tried to harm you in the past, and I make no plans do so in the future.”

Walter got back to his feet, taking in the boy’s strange appearance.

“But lad… what on earth is all of… this?” he motioned to the armor.

Jim sighed, his anger fading. Strickler seemed to be telling the truth. He really didn’t know. But how? What would keep him from knowing?

Jim pulled up a kitchen chair and sat down, motioning for Walter to do the same.

“It’s kind of an odd story. But first-” Jim leaned foward.

“I want to hear yours.”

“Not until you tell me what a ‘changeling’ is!” Walter said, as he looked at his green hands. He really hoped this would wear off soon. He couldn’t show up to work looking like this. And was he wearing a loincloth!?

Suddenly feeling even more awkward than he was previously, Walter sat down.

  
“Ok a changeling is a troll-” Jim started dashing tears from his eyes. “Actually first off, Trolls exist. There’s a whole magical world under our feet, unseen by yadda, yadda.”

“Anyways a changeling is a troll that can take on human form to walk among us.” Jim struggled to contain his anger. His fights with Nomura and Gladys Groe were still fresh on his mind, but this was Mr. Strickler! His favorite teacher.

“Now tell me what happened. Why did you transform?”

  
“I-I just grabbed a pan.” Stickler said. He grabbed at his horns. “I just grabbed that blasted iron pan!”

“Iron?” Jim asked. “Pure iron?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

Jim brushed past Strickler, heading into the kitchen. He returned a minute later, holding the pan in one hand and the gift box in the other.

“What is this about?” Jim’s voice was hard. He held up the box. Jim’s name was clearly written on the flap.

“Your mom told me you love to cook. I thought you would appreciate a nice pan. I figured it would have been a while since you’ve gotten a new one.”

Jim’s expression softened and he smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Strickler.”

Strickler stood up, going to stand by the boy. Jim put the box down, turning the pan over in his hands.

“Pure iron can force a changeling to switch between forms, but I thought it had to be horseshoe shaped. Blinky said it had to be a horseshoe. How did…”

Jim trailed off, staring at the handle. Strickler craned his neck, peering over Jim’s shoulder.

On the middle of the handle, right where he’d grabbed it earlier, was the brand’s logo etched into the metal. A large horseshoe.

  
“So this is called a gaggletack.” Jim said looking at the horseshoe. He tapped it against his teacher’s arm and he transformed back to his human form. Seeing the teacher who had been getting closer and closer with his mother, and who had been helping him with extra study sessions after school and around his trollhunting responsibilities.

“Fascinating.” Strickler said as he looked at his body changed back to human. “Now what’s your story? Why did you come to my house wearing a full suit of armor?”

“Well I’m the Trollhunter. I protect people and trolls. When you said you had an emergency you sounded panicked. I guess I was afraid that one of the evil trolls may have gotten to you.” Jim hesitated. “I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Well Young Atlas, thanks to your help I am right as rain.” Strickler paused and seemed to think things over for a moment. “You said you are The Trollhunter. And apparently I’m a Troll.” His words were coming faster, his voice rising. “You were afraid I had betrayed you. Are we enemies? Are you going to hunt me?”

  
Jim shook his head. “As long as you don’t hurt me, my mom, or anyone else, I’m not going to hurt you. Being the Trollhunter is about protecting the good trolls from the bad. As long as your good, it’s my duty to protect you too.”

Strickler’s eyes burned. He took a deep breath, forcing down the tears. “Thank you, Young Atlas. I promise you, I will not betray your trust.”

Jim nodded, giving him a smile that warmed him to the core. Then the smile disappeared, replaced with a look of concern. “Has anyone ever been… weird around you? Is there anyone who might know your a changeling?”

  
“I’ve never noticed anyone who acted strangely around me.” Walter said. His voice considering. “I mean except for Ms. Nomura at the museum. But I haven’t seen her since our field trip.”

Jim sat up in shock. His face drained of color. “Nomura knows you are a changeling? We have to get you out of here.”

The boy stood up and began dragging Walter to the door.

“Young Atlas, I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Nomura is a changeling. I’ve fought her a couple of times. If she knows you are one as well that means you life is in danger.”

Jim grabbed the pan and put it in the gift box, then pulled the amulet from his chest making the armor vanish, before he continued speaking.

“Let’s get you to my house. We’ll be safe there. Draal can protect you until we figure out if she told Bular. She may not have.”

Strickler pulled Jim away from the Vespa he had left on his driveway, instead taking him to his own car.

“Who are all these people. Are they the evil trolls?”

“Draal’s good. A bit of a jerk when I met him, but he’s good. Nomura’s uh, in the middle? I think she might be good if pressed. And Bular is definitely evil. He’s try to kill me so many times.”

As they piled into the car Jim pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed a call.

“Toby, call Claire and Blinky. Meet at my place. Tell Draal to get ready for a fight just in case.”

-

* * *

-

  
“Why do you bring this impure into your home?” Draal growled. He stomped towards Strickler, a snarl on his face. Strickler backed away, a small whimper slipping from his lips.

“Young Atlas?” He squeaked. Strickler cleared his throat. “A little help please?.”

Claire jumped in front of Draal, holding her staff between herself and Draal. “Jim said “it’s okay. You’re supposed to help protect him. He’s good.”

Jim ran out of the kitchen. Strickler noted the fact that he’d donned his armor again. Not a good sign. “He’s on our side. He didn’t know he was a changeling until today, but it sounds like Nomura might know. We need to keep him here, where it’s safe.”

Draal snorted. “Fine. I will protect the impure.”

“Thank you Draal. And maybe stop with the whole ‘impure’ thing. It’s not very nice.”

“I’m not very nice.” Draal said. Jim gave him a look that clearly said back off. Draal laughed as he left the room.

Jim grabbed Claire’s arm. “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.” Claire smiled. Strickler marveled at the fact Jim had managed to pull the councilwomans daughter and his best friend into all this mess. It seemed out of character. Jim had always been one to play protector. Why would he be dragging his friends into danger?

“So,” Strickler started. “How long have you known about Young Atlas’s little secret?”

  
“I’ve known for a little while. Goblins came and attacked me after my brother was taken into the Darklands. Jim came and saved me, and we fought the goblins off together. Then Nomura came and kicked his ass.”

“She did not kick my ass!” Jim called from the couch. He and Toby were watching the street, Jim still wearing his armor.

“I don’t know Jimbo, she put you in the hospital. That’s a better ass kicking than Draal gave you.” Toby said.

“Do most of the trolls you meet immediately try and kill you?” Strickler asked.

“Uh yeah.” Jim said tapping his finger on his chin. “I think the only ones who didn’t are you, Blinky and Aaarrgghh.”

“Speaking of those two, where are they? They are usually faster to get here.” Toby said.

“We have just arrived, young masters. Fair Claire.” Strickler swallowed as a four armed Troll and another massive Troll walked out of the basement. The troll squinted his six eyes at him. “And You, changeling.”

  
“Would you all please stop calling me that like I’m a piece of filth you just threw in the gutter?”, Strickler responded almost annoyed. “I may not know much about this new form of myself. Possibly, my fellow name-bearers mean harm to Jim, but I don’t know anything about that either. I am a respected teacher at Arcadia Oaks High who does not intend to inflict harm on anyone, and I wish to be treated as such.”

“A teacher”, repeated Blinky, his eyes still squinted. “With a craving to gather information that can destroy us all?”

“He does have a weird-looking rock collection in his office, just like Vendel”, Toby murmured somewhere over on the couch. In this moment, Jim burst back in through the kitchen door and glared at his friend.

“Toby, not helping. Blinky, nobody is laying a hand on Mr. Strickler just yet. Guys, I just called NotEnrique. We need to figure out what’s going on. I have a few questions to ask him.”

“Just yet?”, Strickler exclaimed. But Jim didn’t pay attention to him anymore. Instead, he got Draal back up from the basement and told him to stand guard beside his teacher.

“Watch him”, he said with a grim expression on his face. “If anything tries to attack Mr. Strickler, defend him. If he, however, tries to move, you can smash him against the wall!”

“Oh-ho-ho-ho! With pleasure, Master Trollhunter!”

“What have _I_ done?”, Strickler whimpered as he retreated before Draal against the cellar door. But Jim simply gathered the rest of the team in the living room, where Strickler couldn’t hear them anymore. Claire got on the phone with NotEnrique. Hunched into a circle, the gang began to discuss the situation.

“Very strange”, Aaarrgghh said. “Changelings always know what they are.”

“They do?”, Toby panicked. “Jim, what if Strickler lied to you about not knowing about trolls? What if he knows everything and just pretends he doesn’t so you won’t instantly kill him?”

“That’s what I’ve been thinking too”, Jim responded. “It’s why I told Draal to watch him. I surprised Strickler in his troll state. How can I know that he wasn’t planning to ambush me in my own home? Nomura didn’t hesitate to do that.”

“But what if he’s innocent?”, Claire asked, still conversing with her fake baby brother on the phone at the same time.

“Then we need to figure out why he doesn’t know of his own kind, and plan our steps in case Nomura knows”, answered Jim.

Toby summed it up. “Okay, so these are the possible scenarios: Strickler is either innocent, or a liar, or…or…”

“…or Mrs. Nomura has erased his memory”, Claire said. She was very pale as she put her phone down. “NotEnrique says he was there when it happened. It’s true. Mr. Strickler is an evil changeling, but he wasn’t determined enough to deliver Jim to Bular. After all, he dates Dr. Lake and Jim's his — let's be honest — favorite. So Nomura got Bular to spare Mr. Strickler’s life by proposing that she erase his memory. This way, they could avoid news coverage about a mysteriously murdered highschool teacher. And…and Strickler really doesn’t know a thing.”

Silence filled the room.

“But now we know”, Toby said after a moment.

“Yes”, Claire concluded. “And NotEnrique also told me there is a way to get Strickler’s memory back.”

“We could gain access to everything the changeling knows!” Blinky jumped up excitedly. “We could gain the upper hand against Bular! But oh”, he said quieter, and with a much more worried undertone, “should Bular and the female changeling find out about our plans to restore the highschool teacher’s memory…then we are all in grave danger.”

  
Of course, knowing what the solution was, and actively putting it into practice were two very different things. Not in the least because they had to convince Mr Strickler to go through with some sort of magic mumbo-jumbo.

Said changeling had, when they looked back into the hall, edged around Draal, and was keeping one eye fixed on said troll, and the other on filling the kettle. There was so much tension in the room, Jim could have cut it with Daylight.

The only thing that could make this worse would be Barbara waking in the door.

Blinky turned to the changeling in the room. “How could you possibly have not known you’ve lost your memories?” he demanded.

Walter stood still, not knowing what to say. Everything was happening fast, too fast, he was supposed to understand this, right? But no. All their conversations felt like it was hitting him all at once. "Changelings"? Ms. Nomura? An evil troll named Bular? His memory being erased?!

“What if they fabricated fake ones?” Claire stepped in, “Or-or just left the ones that made enough sense for him to think he’s human?”

“Mr. S, what’s the last thing you remember about yourself?” Toby suddenly asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Jim took the glowing blue amulet to his hand. “What we need to do is to find out how to bring his memories back. If Bular, Nomura, or any other changeling finds out that we know what Strickler is and have associated ourselves with him. It’s only a matter of time before they shut him up for good.”

Jim turned to Claire, Walter was still standing still as the big spiked troll had their fists clenched behind him.

“Claire, can you call NotE over? We need him here as soon as possible.”

  
Claire and Toby agreed to bike over to Claire’s house to pick up NotEnrique. Strickler was in the kitchen making himself some tea while keeping an eye on Draal. Jim was on the verge of pulling his hair out trying to keep his allies from attacking Mr. Strickler, when he suddenly heard a key turn in the front door.

There was no time, no time to hide the trolls, no time to remove his armor and no time to come up with a lie. Jim could only stand there with his mouth slightly open as his mom walked into the house.

Barbara gasped, seeing Jim first, his armor no doubt surprising her. Then she saw Blinky and Aaarrrgghh. The two of them were just standing in her living room, Blinky thumbing through some of her books.

The shriek she unleashed could have almost shattered glass. She reached for her mace but Jim moved first. He barely managed to pull the canister from her grasp before she could make this all worse.

“Mom, mom. Please! They are friends!” Jim held up his hands hoping to placate her. Barbara was just about to scream again when a voice from the kitchen caught her attention.

“Ah, Barbara. Sorry to drop in like this.” Strickler stepped out of the kitchen, two cups of tea in hand. Fortunately he was still in his human form, or his attempt calm her would have back fired. “I had just made some tea for myself and Young Atlas, but perhaps you need it more.”

Barbara took a deep breath, her eyes flicking between her son, his teacher and the two trolls in the room. She let the breath out slowly and took one of the cups from Strickler.

“Someone explain now.”

  
In a helpless manner, Jim walked up to her. He didn’t even know where to start. For his mom to see him in full armor, well…he hadn’t prepared for it. Like, ever. In fact, he had hoped she’d never find out until the whole story with Bular was over. Everybody began chattering at the same time, but Jim simply took his mom’s hands with the tea cup in them and led her over to the kitchen table.

“Mom, sit down.” His eyes fled towards Claire for help. Claire sat down at the table as well.

“Jim, what is all this? What…what is this armor, and who are these…stone creatures, and…oh, I want to scream again!”

“Don’t, Mom”, Jim replied softly. “Just drink some tea first.” The almost hyperventilating woman struggled to even bring the cup up to her lips. Trembling, she sipped the hot liquid.

“Walter, would you help me here? Why is my son dressed in this…knight…suit…gown? What is going on?”

“Jim, how are you feeling?”, Walter asked instead of responding to Barbara.

“Ughh, there’s way too much on my mind right now!”, the boy cried out. “I…we have too much to do; now that we found out that you’re a changeling! How could we forget that my mom would come home? I…I can’t deal with all this right now, it’s just too much, I just had to explain EVERYTHING about trollkind to you and now I need to do the same for her, and…Nomura or Bular himself could be here any minute, and…frankly, we don’t have time for a second round!”

“Exactly”, Strickler agreed as Barbara’s head slowly sank onto the table surface.

“What!”, Jim exclaimed. “You drugged her???”

“Let me at him!”, Blinky and Draal shouted simultaneously.

“So you DO know who you are, you wicked creature!”, Jim hissed and pulled Daylight. “You’re here to trap my family and my friends so Bular can kill us!”

“No no no!”, Mr. Strickler defended himself as the whole gang pulled up threateningly around him. “I just…look at her, Jim, it was too much for her too. There were sleeping drops in the cupboard. And I for one would rather not die tonight, so why don’t we let her sleep and settle for saving ourselves for now?”

Jim was stunned, numbed. What crazy batshit was going on in this house? Again, there was a pause of silence as he held Daylight to his teacher’s throat.

“I can’t believe you did this”, he panted after a while.

“Like I said, he’s actually evil, even if he doesn’t know it”, NotEnrique commented with a mischievous smile on his ugly face. “But then again, he’s also right. We can’t deal with your mom right now, boy. We’ve watched the goblins gather as the Nugat Nummie freak and the sis brought me here. Something’s loomin’ about. We need to get out of this house. You better take your mom to Trollmarket.”

  
The crystal stairway glowed bright blue beneath Stricklers feet as they entered Trollmarket. Jim, Claire, and Toby led the way, Blinky and ARRRGH! following close behind. From his position behind them, Strickler could just see the top of Barbara’s head as she hanged limply in Blinky’s arms.

Draal snorted from behind him, shoving Strickler forward. “Pick up the pace, impure.”

Strickler shot a glare at his guard, speeding up to walk by Blinky’s side. The six eyed troll gave him a disapproving look.

“She’s going to be fine, you know.” Strickler told him, trying to get back into his good graces. “It was just a light sedative, she’ll come out of it-“

A flash of blue light and the sound of metal on metal. When the smoke cleared, Daylight was pressed under his chin.

“Get away from Blinky.” Jim growled. “Get away from my mother.”

Strickler held up his hands, backing away from the angry teen. He fell into place in front of Draal.

Jim glared at him a minute more, then dissipated Daylight and went to stand next to Claire. She leaned in towards him, whisper something into his ear. Jim shook his head, reaching for her hand.

Strickler smiled sadly. Young Atlas. The name he’d picked for the boy proved to be very apt. He was too young to have all this responsibility, all this stress. If the tiny changeling was correct, Strickler had been part of the reason for it. Strickler felt his fit twist with guilt.

The stairway opened up, revealing a beautiful stone city, lit by large crystals glowing in beautiful pastel colors.

Strickler stared, mouth agape. Trying to take it all in. The looks, the sounds, the smells. It was all perfect, until…

“What is the meaning of this?!”

  
A tall beige troll was walking up to the group as Strickler shrunk in on himself a bit. Behind the old troll seemed to be an entrance towards a street full of others of the same species, all of which seemed to be turning heads a mummuring at the sight of him.

“Vendel, this is Strickler. He…” Jim looked around at the group and Claire gave a little nod.

“He… is my history teacher who accidentally caught me fighting a goblin.” Jim explained while trying to make his voice as even as possible.

Strickler gave Jim a bit of a confused look as to why he was lying, but knew if Jim needed to it would be a mistake to correct him.

“So you brought him to Trollmarket? And- Blinkous what is that in your arms?!” Vendel hollered causing Blinky to freeze up a bit.

“Thats my mom!” Jim quickly exclaimed causing Vendel to back up a bit.

“Sheeee also saw me fighting the goblin! It, like, came to my house and I had to stop it from hurting my mom but the goblin hurted her and she was knocked out and Strickler was also there!” Jim lied.

Vendel gave Jim a peering look before staring at Strickler, then stared at the rest of the group.

“So why have you brought… four extra people here? This surely seems like a job for just two.” Vendel asked suspiciously. Jim was very relieved he had decided to drop off NotEnrique at Claire’s house.

Jim stayed silent for a moment thinking for an excuse before Claire cut in.

“Well there was a lot of goblins there so we needed everyone to help! There was at least eight dozen of them. Then after we killed all the goblins he decided to all come together to bring Jim’s mom and Strickler here. We also can’t go back to the house since there could be more goblins there.”

Vendel paused for a bit as tension built around them. Strickler saw Jim and Claire wince at the fact that their cover story was worded horribly and had a lot holes in it. Vendel’s glare seemed to be shared around everyone in the group, but seemed to be focused on Strickler primarily.

  
Vendel glanced around at the gathering trolls. More and more were lingering in the area hoping for some spectacle. The old troll cleared his throat.

“Well Blinkous, Trollhunter. I feel like this conversation is one best held within the Heartstone.”

With that he turned and walked away. The Trollhunter party all glanced at each other before following him to his chamber in the Heartstone.

As soon as they entered and Vendel was sure they were alone he turned to face them.

“What is the real reason you have brought a changeling and a human into Heartstone Trollmarket?” Jim and Claire both tried to speak, but Vendel glared them to silence. “Do not lie to me Trollhunter.”

“I’m afraid it’s my fault.” Strickler said stepping forward.

The teacher fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. “The events that happened are… Fuzzy,” He admitted. “It all happened so fast -”

Jim knew Strickler was afraid. The way his brow was furrowed, the hesitation in his voice. Jim almost felt guilty for doubting his teacher.

“You see, I was planning to bring a pan as a gift for Jim. I grabbed it and, well,” Strickler closed his eyes. A small feeling twisted in his mind. He just needed to reach out and grab it. He took a deep breath and grasped the feeling, manipulate it, make it his.

There was a blinding flash, and the once kind history teacher transformed into the green troll Jim feared. Strickler gestured toward his new form and chuckled nervously.

  
“Of course a changeling would have caused this.” The elder troll almost sounded unamused “Why would a changeling like you even think about touching something clearly made of iron?”

Only a single question was asked though Walter struggled to find the words to answer, but what words were there to find if his own memories are lost?

Vendel glanced at Barbara who was still asleep - though unharmed - on the table in the chamber and came to a conclusion to a rather obvious note.”Did you do this too? Did you harm her?” the troll gestured at the woman.

Walter felt like he was insulted, being accused of even thinking of doing such a thing, especially to Barbara. “I would never!” he spat, mildly surprised at the tone of his own voice, it sounded rough – alien – but at the same time it felt rightfully his. “What do you think I am? I monster?! Why would I- Why do you think I would- I-”

“Watch your tongue, impure.” The spiked troll stepped in. “Hmph. Why wouldn’t you? Your just like the rest of your kin. Liars. Deceivers who only do what they have to– to get what they want.” There was bitterness in his tone. Thought it felt like this went past Walter, as if directed to someone else.

Jim noticed how everything suddenly went tense. “I think that’s enough.” He turned to Strickler with an unamused expression. “Well, technically…”

Walter could only sigh. Technically, yes. It was, in fact, his fault with what lead to the events of having Barbara in this current state. But never would he think of wanting to harm her – not intentionally, at least. Hell, he was even supposed to have a date with the woman before all this happened. What would she think of him now? Now that he knows he’s not even human?

Jim saw the change in Strickler’s expression. One he had seen when he’s thinking too deeply about something, an expression he’d only seen once… And that was when–

That was when he showed him the amulet he found that faithful day.

And yet he didn't take it. He didn't hurt him

A long moment of silence filled the air. It was either because no one knew what to do in a situation like this, or simply because no one knew what to say. Either way, it was quieter than Strickler’s class on a recitation day.

Jim tried to go to Strickler – though not knowing what to say – but he was interrupted by Toby, followed by Claire.

Claire and Toby looked at each other before Claire began to speak. “NotEnrique called… We might have a problem with Strickler…”

  
Jim’s eyes widened. He glanced over at Strickler, who was still lost in thought. Draal loomed over him, sending a glare that would intimidate the bravest of trolls. Jim swallowed down his nervousness and looked back at the duo. “What’s wrong?”

Claire tapped her index fingers together. “You know how Strickler’s memory was erased? Well, it seems his amnesia may actually be temporary…”

“What?” The others around Jim looked over. Jim coughed and forced a smile. He leaned into the teenagers and whispered, “What?”

“According to NotEnrique, the magic Nomura used was weaker,” Toby said. “Like… If there was a tier of the amount of magic there is, Nomura would be close to the bottom.”

Claire continued, “So, that being said, her magic was fallible. There was any chance that post-Strickler’s memory being wiped, something he saw could have triggered his memories. And well,”

“We are risking triggering them now,” Jim concluded.

“Yup.”

“We screwed up,”

Toby nodded. “Basically.”

“What are we going to do?” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “We can’t tell the others, they’ll kill him! We can’t tell Strickler as well, he might remember and then we’ll all die.”

Toby crossed his arms. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth formed a thin line. Claire scratched at her chin as she thought as well. “It’s a double-edged sword,” She muttered.

Jim dreaded the thought of fighting either of his guardians. Strickler was evil, yes, but the man cared deeply for him. Blinkous, Draal, and Aaarrrgghh, bless their souls, were kind trolls, but not the most reasonable when it comes to those they have prejudices against. Draal and Aaarrrggh were incredibly impulsive and Blinky…Was Blinky, who knew what the scholar had up his sleeves. Strickler was a ticking time bomb, in the simplest terms, and could remember everything at any moment. As Claire had said, it was a double-edged sword.

“We could just not tell them,” Toby said, his eyes lighting up. “Get Strickler out of Trollmarket as soon as possible and deal with it later! Maybe even call NotEnrique.”

Jim nodded. “Not a horrible idea, just don’t tell them until we figure out a plan. That should be easy enough.”

Claire’s face paled and her dark pupils shrank. Jim frowned and turned around. The four trolls and Strickler were all facing them. Strickler had a deep frown that rivaled Vendel’s. Blinky looked mildly concerned and Aaarrrgghh looked confused.

Blinky stepped forward. “Tell us what?”

  
“No-nothing”, Jim responded quickly and tried to casually walk across the room. “We were just debating how much of all this we should tell my mother once she comes to. Nothing about you guys. It was about her.” He stepped next to the table on which she slept, and lovingly adjusted the blanket Vendel had provided. “I know we had to take her to Trollmarket because she’d not be safe alone at home anymore. But I fear what will happen when she wakes up and finds herself in a den of trolls. I’m afraid we really have to tell her everything. I wouldn’t want to manipulate her memory with troll magic, like somebody did with Strickler. She deserves to know the truth. All this time I just didn’t know how to explain everything to her. Someone must stay with her and do it while the rest of us sort out this mess. Preferably a human.”

“I could do it”, Claire quickly volunteered.

“Thanks, Claire.”

Meanwhile, Blinky rubbed his four hands together. “So, Vendel”, he began. “We actually came here to beg your help with the changeling. Apparently he’s been made to lose his memory because he didn’t serve Bular well. He behaved like a normal human ever since - until today, when he accidentally rediscovered his changeling identity. But what do we do with a changeling who doesn’t know what a changeling is? I proposed that we try to regain his memory. Then we can interrogate him and use the information to foil Bular’s plans. And who is better at handling the complexity of a living creature’s brain than you, my good old friend? Bring back the changeling’s lost memory! It will be Bular’s doom!”

“But Blinky, there’s something we haven’t thought of”, Jim spoke up, the newest secret of the trio in mind. “What will happen to my teacher once his memory is restored? Will he be evil? Bular obviously punished him because he DID HAVE some moral lines in his heart he wouldn’t cross. He may have meant no harm back then. So what will you do with a morally grey changeling who knows too much? Neither allied to Bular nor to us, would you want to incarcerate him? Kill him? Rob the school of a very good history teacher? I just…I’m just saying… maybe we should consider NOT bringing back his memory.”

“But that’s one of the reasons we took him here!”, Blinky protested. “We’ve all seen the goblins roaming the surface of the streets tonight as we made our way to Trollmarket. Bular is making a move, and neither your dear mother nor anybody else is safe as long as he lives! I am very sorry if you’ve lost a good teacher tonight - and all of you know how much I cherish the art of teaching from books - but your Mr. Strickler is caught between worlds now. He can never go back to what he thinks he was. You, Master Jim, need his assets to battle the Underlord. We must restore his memory!”

“He may betray us all”, Draal growled. “But I do not fear him. He is but a weak pawn even in the eyes of the Underlord. He cannot stand against me.”

Strickler really looked like he wanted to defend himself against the continuous insults on his behalf again, but he didn’t dare to say something in the presence of the eight well-armed warriors in the room. They were deciding over his head.

“Well”, Vendel rose to speak. His brows were arched worriedly. “I can help you, or I can not. You people need to make a decision.”


End file.
